


Lost Stars

by ladychocoberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Guitars, Inspired by Music, Late at Night, Music, Musicians, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: With the A/C broken and a heating furnace of a boyfriend, you decide to play the guitar in the middle of the night. Unaware Gladio is watching and listening.





	Lost Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song “Lost Stars” by Keira Knightley.

The summer nights of Lestallum were some of the most relaxing time of the year. Yet even with the fresh air the night brings, it was still dreadfully hot. For you, it was a constant battle. Ever since your main A/C was broken, you struggled to sleep. Even when you bought a couple of portable A/Cs and turned them onto the highest settings, it was still hot. It also didn’t help when a walking heating furnace had his arms wrapped around you.

As much as you appreciate Gladio at this very moment, you are valuing sleep a lot more than your boyfriend.

You struggled to get away from his grasp, but anytime you were close to leaving. He would subconsciously pull you back onto his chest. This went on for a while until you finally set yourself free from his strong grasp. You wondered if he did that with his group of friends whenever they camp out.

You closed the door from your room and began heading towards the living room. You checked the clock and noticed it was barely five in the morning. You sighed in aggravation over this until you found your guitar next to your bookcase. You figured you might as well do something to gain back your sleepiness. So you grabbed out your guitar from your stand and began tuning the strings.

When Gladio first noticed your guitar, he began asking you questions about it. You explained that you used to be a musician back in high school and after you graduated you now only play for an audience of one. Gladio chuckled in amusement and mentioned how he hopes he gets to hear you play sometime.

You smiled at the memory of that conversation. Since it was the first time he actually looked at your apartment. Instead of the usual bedroom and couch whenever they were busy missing each other. Once the tuning was done, you strummed your guitar strings and began to sing.

_Please don’t see just a girl caught up in dreams and fantasies_   
_Please see me reaching out for someone I can see_   
_Take my hand, let’s see where we wake up tomorrow_   
_Best laid plans, sometimes are just a one night stand_   
_I’d be damned, Cupid’s demanding back his arrow_   
_So let’s get drunk on our tears and_   
_God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young_   
_It’s hunting season and this lamb is on the run_   
_Searching for meaning_   
_But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?_

Gladio began to open his eyes when he heard the echoing sound of the guitar. He wondered where the sound was coming from until he noticed you weren’t by his side. As he walked through the hallway, he could hear you gently singing as you continued to play your guitar.

He smiled at you and wondered how many talents you have hidden up in your sleeve. You were always careful to bring up anything that you had made to him for fear you will be made fun of. Still, whether your skills were good or bad, neither of those things will stop him from loving you.

_I thought I saw you out there crying_   
_I thought I heard you call my name_   
_I thought I heard you out there crying_   
_We’re just the same and_   
_God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young_   
_It’s hunting season and this lamb is on the run_   
_We’re searching for meaning_   
_But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?_   
_Are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?_

Once the final string was strummed, you jumped when you heard clapping from behind. You turn around to find Gladio standing against the wall with a huge grin on his face.

“About time I got to hear you play.”

You began to pout, “It’s not like I wanted to. This heat and your's are the reason why I’m awake at this hour.”

“Aww, sorry babe. I can’t help that I’m warm-blooded.”

You rolled your eyes at his pun, “I don’t like you.”

“Oh come on, Y/N. We know that’s not true.”

You got up as you placed your guitar back onto the stand, “Maybe you can make up for me by fixing the A/C .“ You move towards Gladio as you wrap your arms around him, “And once that A/C is fixed you get cuddle me all you want.”

“Hmm what a tempting offer, but I have one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“You have to play and sing for me while I fix the A/C.”

You began to sigh in defeat, “Well on the bright side, I’m playing for an audience of two now.”

The two of you let out a small laugh before heading back to your room to sleep. Unfortunately for Gladio, the pillow is the closest thing he’ll have to cuddling you until that A/C gets fixed.


End file.
